Hyness
Hyness is the former main antagonist of Kirby Star Allies. He is a priest and the leader of the Jambastion Religion. Appearance Hyness wears a white robe that has golden trimmings with ancient symbols printed on them. He wears a white hood that covers his head that also has gold trimmings with ancient symbols printed on them. On the front of his hood is a dark periwinkle version of the Jambastion Religion’s emblem. Hyness also wears a white veil that covers the majority of his face. When he is wearing his hood, his eyes are depicted as small and yellow, which is presumably his pupils glowing. The sleeves of his robe are drastically long, and as such, Hyness’s arms are too short to go through all the way. When his hood and veil are knocked off, it is revealed that Hyness has a blue face with a big, floppy nose, blue and yellow chameleon-like eyes with black pupils, and pointy ears with orange tips. Personality Before the events of the main story, Hyness was originally a much more kind and caring soul, having saved the Three Mage-Sisters after they nearly died and taking them in to lead them to a bright future. Another example of his kindness is that he constantly apologized for always forgetting Zan Partizanne’s name. He was incredibly intelligent, as he was stated to be a genius among his people, which made him the leader of the religion. He was noble and very charismatic as well. However, The 14th post of the Kirby Star Allies Channel states that Hyness had forsaken his own heart and fell into darkness, becoming trapped in a spiral of loneliness and despair. During this time, presumably when some of him was still left, he even tried to warn Zan Partizanne to do something if he went crazy again, but stopped midway through. Eventually, he became a shadow of his former self, and thus, changed for the worst. In the present, Hyness is depicted as completely insane, with incredibly deranged mood swings. He fits the image of a demented cult leader or priest. When Kirby and his friends encounter him, he first talks calmly and somewhat eerily, but then starts to become furious. He begins shaking his head and flailing his arms rapidly while talking very quickly. In his second phase, he starts making strange angry grunting and snorting noises and doing bizzare dances. His battle themes also seem to elaborate on his eeriness and insanity. According to Zan Partizanne's Pause Screen description, he is said to be abusive to the generals. This is evidenced by the fact that he smacks an incapacitated Zan aside while walking towards Kirby. After his first phase, Hyness summons Zan Partizanne and her two sisters, Francisca and Flamberge, and absorbs their life force to restore his own, rendering them unconscious. In his second phase, he uses their bodies as living weapons; when defeated, he forcefully sacrifices the mages and himself to the Jamba Heart in order to resurrect Void Termina. After the events of Heroes in Another Dimension, Hyness was reverted to his friendly, kind, original self, as shown in the 100% completion image for Heroes in Another Dimension, where he and the Mage-Sisters can be seen playing around with Kirby while he is asleep. Etymology Hyness's name appears to be a corruption of "highness," befitting his position as the leader of his faction. Trivia * Hyness shares several similarities to Zant, a villain from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Both have violent mood swings, are dressed in a cloak, and seek to restore a higher being who was sealed away. They also both wind up being more insane than they initially appear. Category:Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Jambastion Religion